


Four Times Dani Tied Grace Up and One Time She Didn't

by justanexercise, Schreibblockade, sigmalibrae, Tyellas



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Grace/Dani/Sarah if you look closely, Humor, Inspired by Art, Interrupted Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi-Author, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalibrae/pseuds/sigmalibrae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Tyellas
Summary: Inspired by a glorious piece of fanart by pulsar-s, four ficlets about Dani tying up Grace! By four different authors. Wicked humor, a college AU, Grace’s POV, and Dani’s POV. In all ficlets, the bondage is consensual, the sofa is terrible, and Sarah’s happy to watch.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Strung Along

**Author's Note:**

> We saw [this fantastic piece of art by pulsar-s](https://pulsar-s.tumblr.com/post/612297185737981952) and got so inspired that we came up with this! Thank you, pulsar-s, and we hope you enjoy reading this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By **justanexercise** = Grace and Dani try something – and get interrupted.

“Have you done this before?”

Grace’s eyes widen, a light flush on her cheeks. She looks at the object in Dani’s hand and swallows. She gives a small nod.

“You have?” Dani tilts her head.

“We have.” Grace scratches the back of her neck, her body warming up even moreso now at the images flashing in her mind. “A few times. Yea.”

“Alright, sit down.”

Grace plops down on the couch. The cheap springs squeaking, barely able to hold her excited weight. She can’t help the goofy smile shining through.

“Hold out your hands.”

And Grace does, wrists together, ready.

//

Sarah slams the door extra hard on her way out of the car. In case Grace with her super hearing wouldn’t have heard her thundering down the road to their new safe house.

She pops open the trunk and grabs a few of the bags of supplies.

Sure it’s only been a few hours, but knowing those two…well they can do a lot of damage to the house when left unsupervised.

And of course, they’re probably having some…sessions. Since Grace isn’t out here now with the goods.

She braces herself, stomping loudly up the steps and banging the door open.

Even Dani would be able to hear her now.

The bag thunks on the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Sarah!” Dani, all smiles greets her. “Good run?”

“Sure.” Sarah raises an eyebrow. “And what are you doing here huh?”

Dani proudly holds up her half-finished project, Grace lifting her arms along.

“I’m making a scarf. Do you want one? Maybe a hat?”

Sarah hums. “That bored huh?”

Dani shrugs. “I apparently do this in the future too. Might as well get started.”

Sarah hums. Guess there’s yarn in the future.

“Come on, I got shit.” Sarah points her chin at the door.

Grace sets down the yarn wound from her hands onto the couch. “I’ll be right back.” She leans in and kisses Dani’s forehead.

“Oh I’ll help!” Dani sets her knitting needles down.

“Finish that scarf!” Sarah yells from the doorway.

Dani huffs out a laugh and sets her needles back to work.

Outside, Sarah tosses the bags onto the ground. “Thought I’d find you guys having sex. Again.”

“Me too,” Grace mumbles, shouldering the bag.

“The big bad commander really knits in her free time in the AI apocalypse?”

“…not really.”

Grace turns away from Sarah, the tips of her ears red.


	2. That’s not what I had in mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By **Schreibblockade** \- College AU! Grace finds herself on a knotty climbing lesson with Dani and a cranky instructor named Sarah.

They’re not the best at communicating—more often than not a wire gets crossed somewhere along the way and it turns out that they meant completely different things.

It’s not so bad when it comes to going out for dinner or a movie, but this time Grace thinks she was fairly clear with what she said a week ago.

Maybe it’s a language barrier thing? Dani’s English is great, but sometimes Grace wants to spare her the hassle of constantly translating everything.

She’s rapidly realising that maybe her High school Spanish isn’t up to snuff anymore.

“Listen up, nerds!”

Grace winces. The instructor lady up front looks like Grace feels. The nametag reads “Sarah” and she has aviators on that do nothing to hide her frown. Her “I’d rather be anywhere else” attitude can be felt from a mile away.

It’s probably also not helping that she’s the only 50-something amongst a gaggle of early- to mid-20s college students.

“I’m only going to say this once. Each of you has been given a harness. Step into it, fasten it, put on your helmet, find a partner and come up front. One of you will go up while the other one will make sure you’re secure if you fall. You have five minutes to get ready.”

Grace watches the climbing wall with a growing sense of trepidation.

Is today a good day to find out if you’re scared of heights?

Dani seems delighted, though, and helps Grace fasten the harness before stepping into her own, looking as if she’s done this her whole life and isn’t also in a “Top-rope Climbing for Beginners” class.

“This will be great!” Dani exclaims, lightly clapping her hands together. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages. I’m glad you suggested it.”

Language barrier then, Grace thinks, keeping a firm yet nervous grip on her harness and watching as all the people around them are making their way up front in pairs.

She’s such a useless lesbian, staying at this thing just because her girlfriend gave her big puppy dog eyes. And maybe promised sex as a reward.

“Blondie!” Sarah snaps, pulling Grace out of her reverie. “You and Hot Tamales are up next.”

Grace feels indignation rear up its head, but Dani has already pulled her forward, not bothered by the nickname. It probably helps that Sarah has been calling everyone various insulting nicknames throughout the course.

“You wanna go up first?” Dani asks, looking so excited that Grace can’t help but sigh internally.

“Sure,” she mumbles, stepping up to the wall while Sarah is explaining to Dani how to properly secure Grace despite her small stature.

Then Sarah gives Grace a few pointers for an easy beginners route and hooks the rope onto the harness.

Graces reaches for the first grip, while finding secure footage on a lower one.

“That’s not what I had in mind when I said that I want you to tie me up,” Grace murmurs, annoyed at the situation and herself as she pulls herself up.

But apparently she said it a little too loudly, judging by Sarah’s smirk.

Grace can feel her face burn from embarrassment and turns her head the other way, catching a glimpse of Dani in the process, whose eyes are glued to both Grace’s naked arms, courtesy of her tanktop, and her ass, courtesy of her yoga pants, ogling her shamelessly.

That little shit. All this struggle only so that Dani gets to leer at her?

Thankfully Grace knows _exactly_ where the next “Rope bondage 101” class is and who’s going to accompany her.


	3. A little light bondage as a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By _sigmalibrae_ \- Grace enjoys the release and relief of being tied up by Dani…and, maybe, having a trusted friend watch.

“…Alright, I’m done.” Dani slides her hands away from the ropes and along one of Grace’s forearms, before drawing away entirely. “How does it feel?”

“…Better.”

Grace has been holding her arms, dutifully, behind her back in a cross; and now, with the binding done, she lets her hands fall loose. The ties stretch with her motion, but tense after a point. Like they’re holding her up.

The slight bit of pressure, at the soft inside of her wrists… it feels nice. Calming, as if someone has a finger on her pulse. If they did, they’d feel it slowing.

“Good,” Dani murmurs behind her.

Grace chances a peek over her shoulder. The springs of the shitty fold-out mattress under them both creak with even that slight motion. Dani is settling back. Folding down, with her legs tucked beneath her. Eyes lingering, tracing slow and heavy over Grace’s form.

As she’s looking on, Dani pulls her lower lip into her mouth. She reaches out a hand, placing it on Grace’s back between her shoulder blades. All done up like this, the muscles there are tense; Grace feels Dani trail fingertips idly along them. Aimless. Wandering. Each touch sends a shiver down her spine. She turns her face back, closes her eyes.

Dani walks her fingers up, tap-tap-tap, gently along Grace’s spine. When she arrives at the base of Grace’s neck, Grace feels her pause. Cup a hand there, warmly, resting.

“Watch the gap,” Dani says quietly.

Grace feels a finger hook in along one of the ropes. A precaution.

Then, Dani presses with the other hand – the implication clear, _forward_. Grace pulls a slow breath in through her nose, obeys.

The gap Dani refers to is only a couple of inches, stretching from the foot of the mattress to the wall. This safe-house, a one-bedroom apartment they all rent by the week, doesn’t have a lot of space. And this excuse for a bed takes up most of one corner. But Grace, leaning forward until her face presses against the cool, smooth surface of the wall, feels tension ebbing ever further out of her. And she breathes out, slowly. Held up and held in, and choosing to hold back and let this be.

She doesn’t have to go anywhere.

Right now that feels very good.

“Now.” Dani says, a little louder. “Where should I start?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer; just plucks once, at the bindings around Grace’s wrists. That hand is gone, for an instant. When it makes contact again – and she’s never ready, always tense with eagerness – it’s just below her lower back, at the uppermost swell of her ass. Dani’s hand warm, against the bare skin there. She kneads, idle but firm, at the collection of muscles closest to Grace’s hipbone. It feels _good_ , sings down through the tendons in her thighs, and she groans in approval.

“ _Really_?” Grace hears Dani say, through what must be a smile.

Dani reaches around, still holding her pressed to the wall. Toys along the crease from Grace’s hipbone down towards the meeting of her thighs. Teases her. Not reaching lower – yet. The pool of warmth in Grace’s lower belly gets a little deeper. She gets an image, suddenly, in her mind, of Dani reclining her on the bed. Switching the binding so that her hands can be in front of her. Dani instructing her not to break the rope, if she can. Telling her to keep her legs spread wide, too, and Dani’s mouth on her clit and– 

She _moans,_ Dani’s touch electric on her.

The door opens.

“…Hm. Nice.”

“Welcome back, Sarah,” Dani says casually. 

“One of those nights, huh?” Grace hears Sarah do the latch to the door back up, set something that rustles faintly down on the ground.

“We were just getting started,” Dani replies. “And Grace was _very_ good. Asked very nicely.”

“Long day. Don’t wanna talk about it,” Grace mutters.

“Fair enough. Am I welcome to watch the show?”

“Grace?”

She opens her eyes, half-lidded, and glances over at Sarah. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh, _good_.” Sarah plops herself into a chair, lip curling into an anticipatory smile. “I’ll just get comfortable, then.”

Dani leans in, breath tickling against Grace’s skin. “Don’t worry. I won’t rush.”

Grace closes her eyes again. Smiles. Surrenders.


	4. One time she did…and one time she didn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By **Tyellas** \- Dani enjoys having tall, strong Grace tied up - in a very naughty way. But the next day, the tables are turned… 
> 
> Note: This is the one with a little bit of spanking! Almost, but not quite, e! rating.

One of the things that delighted Dani about Grace was that she was so _big._ The supersoldier from the future was twelve inches taller than Dani, more than twice Dani’s weight. Her hands, her feet, her limbs, her ribcage – Grace’s size and strength were stunning. Every time they touched, Dani was thrilled by what a gorgeous giant she was.

But that made it a challenge for Dani to make Grace feel like she could relax. Like someone else had the upper hand, and could look after the world, for a little bit.

Dani’s lockpicking training with Sarah, and Sarah’s off-color comments about it, had given Dani an idea. What if she tied Grace up, just a little?

Now, Dani looked at her handiwork with satisfaction. She had tied Grace’s wrists together with the same rope Sarah had made her wriggle out of (repeatedly). “Now you must stay still for me.”

Grace could shred the ropes in an instant, Dani was sure. But Grace seemed enthralled. She said, thickly, “Yes, ma’am.” When Grace glanced over her shoulder, Dani could see her face was flushed, her eyes a little glazed.

Dani purred, “Mmmm…”

With that, she traced a hand down Grace’s spine. Rapt for weeks with Grace’s stunning face, her compelling blue eyes, Dani hadn’t spent much time admiring Grace’s back. She did now, tracing scars, palming muscles, letting herself put one possessive hand on the nape of Grace’s neck. Grace bowed her head for Dani’s touch. “You look wonderful.”

Dani lowered her left hand. How had she been ignoring _this_ part of Grace? Her amazing ass, so fit it indented slightly at the sides: pure muscle, radiant with Grace’s special heat. She tugged down Grace’s briefs.

Dani sighed with relief. Here, Grace’s Augmentation scars coursed her sides, slid beneath the tops of her thighs. The muscular curves of her ass were unmarred, as if the surgeons who’d made her an Augment couldn’t bear to hurt such perfection.

Dani didn’t want to hurt Grace there, either. But something felt absolutely irresistible. Biting back a giggle, Dani said, “I am sorry, _querida_ , I have to.”

With that, she smacked Grace’s behind, once.

It was barely more than a pat, more sound than touch. Dani fretted (what if Sarah heard?) Grace showed what she felt by leaning face-first against the wall. She thrust her hips into Dani’s touch. Low and raw, she groaned, “Anything…anything you want… “

Dani’s heart ached. How much had Grace wanted to say that? To her, to anyone in her awful future life, always on edge, defending against the Terminators? Lovingly, drawing out the moment, she smacked Grace again, a third time, more. Each time, Grace moaned.

Dani couldn’t stand it. She had to be closer, as close as possible to Grace. She traced her punishing hand forward, around Grace’s scarred hips, to dip between Grace’s legs. That brought them body to body, her front to Grace’s back, the knot of Grace’s bound fists between them. Dani dropped kisses along Grace’s arms, admiring them from this new angle, too. Grace moaned more.

Again, Dani was struck by how big Grace was. Her fists, willed to helplessness; the spread of her arm bones; even the clit beneath her probing fingers. Dani teased with one finger. Pressed and rubbed with two. Reached down into Grace’s heat and hunger with three.

“Dani…please…” Grace was begging now, starting to tremble.

Dani loved Grace’s size. But if Grace leaned too far, or fell over, there wasn’t much Dani could do. She sent her free hand to Grace’s bound fists, gave one pull on the knot she’d made Sarah show her. The bonds fell apart.

Grace spread her arms, stretching and turning, scooping Dani up for a ravenous kiss, clasping Dani’s body tight to her. Dani embraced Grace back, wrapping around her, still in awe at Grace’s strength and need.

Then Grace hurled Dani onto the bed. Laughing, then flinging herself onto Grace, Dani forgot everything else. For a little bit.

* * *

Next morning, it took until ten A.M. for Dani to decide Sarah _had_ overheard, last night.

For Sarah and Dani, Sunday was the one rest day in their intense workout schedule. But Dani never got a rest day from Sarah’s training. Dani got drilled in fighting, explosives, strategy. And her least favorite: picking locks.

Dani hated the tension of lockpicking. The sense she was stealing, doing wrong. The counting – the math! But Sarah insisted that it was essential. “Every time I was in the shit, picking a lock saved my fucking life.”

Today, Dani was worried that there was no getting out of this, either. Sarah had set today’s test up briskly while Grace watched. Now Dani was kneeling on the floor in their cabin’s living area, arms handcuffed behind her back.

Sarah dropped a single paperclip in front of Dani. Then, she tapped her digital watch.

“Timer’s set for half an hour. Get yourself out of those cuffs. Grace, no helping.”

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but Sarah turned to her. “If she doesn’t escape in half an hour, you get to spank her. I get to watch.” With that, Sarah sat down, crossing her legs beneath her on the ratty sofa.

Grace paused with her mouth open. She closed it, not disagreeing. Blue eyes wide, expression between smug and shocked, Grace perched beside Sarah.

Yes, Sarah had definitely heard, last night. 

Dani said, “Sarah? I hate you.”

Sarah shrugged. “That’s your business. The timer’s going.”

The idea of Grace spanking her was infuriating, arousing, a distraction she couldn’t afford. Dani allowed herself one sigh, one wriggle. Then, she bent double, to pick the paper clip up in her mouth and get to work.


End file.
